101 Ways To Learn How To Iceskate
by Madame Puddifoot
Summary: Ginny's Muggle Studies class decides to set up an ice skating rink on the Hogwarts lake. The beginning of a beautiful relationship between Harry and Ginny. a little r/h on the side. R&R please!!!


A/N:  this is my first h/g fic.  I hope it's okay.  This is all just came to me when I tried to keep one of my friends how to ice skate.  I hope you like.  I couldn't really think of a good title so this one will have to do for now.  

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot.  They belong to all mighty JK Rowling and all her people.  You hear that!  Please don't sue me I'm poor enough as it is.

**_101 Ways to Learn How to Ice Skate_**

Ginny Weasley bounced into the hall.  She was usually happy, but not _this happy.  _

            "Why so excited Ginny?" Harry asked why she sat down next to him.  

            Ginny blushed slightly at her long time crush but answered, 

"The Muggle Studies class--" but was immediately cut when Professor Dumbledore stood up and the rest of the hall fell silent.  

"As some of you may know, the Muggle Studies class has embarked upon a project to create an ice skating rink.  Professor Green [a/n: I really don't know who's the teacher for that class so bear with me people] has decided that it would be beneficial if they were to open it to the rest of the school.  It will be open from today until tomorrow and all classes will be canceled."

            If you were outside the Great Hall you might have thought an explosion had occurred due to all the screaming that was taking place.  The Slytherins were mostly sitting subdued.  The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were all cheering loudly.  The Gryffindors were the loudest of them all.  

            Fred and George had gotten on the table and started doing a jig and dragged Angelina and Alicia with them.  Soon enough all of Gryffindor was dancing on the table.  It took at least 30 minutes to calm everyone down, resulting in a week's detention for Fred and George and a furious McGonagall.  

            Ginny Weasley sat with her brother and his friends while laughing at the twins' antics.  Hermione was explaining to Ron exactly what ice skating was.  

            "Honestly Ron you should just take Muggle Studies classes Ginny does, it would save me a lot of time."  Hermione said exasperatedly.

            "But then who would explain things to me?" Ron answered back teasingly.  

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.  

            "Come on, I wanna be one of the first on the ice, that way I won't look like a total idiot the whole day."  Ginny said dragging a reluctant Harry with Ron and Hermione arguing good naturedly behind them.  

*****

"You guys did a great job Ginny, there's even music playing."  Hermione commented     

"What are we supposed to do with these?"  Ron asked.

            "Just put them on Ron.." Hermione ordered

            "But they're disfigured!"  

            "No they're not, they're supposed to be like that." Ginny interrupted.  

            "Oi, Harry!"  Ron called out to Harry who was still trying to find skates his size.  

            "Coming!"

            An impatient Ginny began to wobble towards the ice.  

            "Ginny wait!!!"  Harry called out. 

            "Don't worry, I've read all about it." Ginny called back. 

            Before anyone could protest anymore, Ginny was on the ice.  She wobbled uncertainly and fell flat on her butt.  Ginny could hear her brother Ron laughing hysterically behind her.  She felt a pair of strong arms help her up.  She turned to face a smirking Harry.  

            "Read about it all in a book right?"

            Ginny scowled.

            "Come on, I'll teach you."

            "Wait for me!" Ron shouted. 

            "Let Hermione show you, she's better than me." Harry called back.  

            Hermione blushed and tried to coax Ron to actually step on the ice who had become reluctant after seeing Ginny fall.  

            "Come on Ginny, it's not too hard, you can't clutch on to me forever."  Harry explained. 

            "I know, but I can try." Ginny replied.  

            "Just keep your feet like this and try to glide, come on I'll take you closer to the wall so that you can hold onto that.  ." Harry tried to show her, while dragging her closer to the wall.  

            "Better?" Harry asked.

            "A little." Ginny replied.  

            After a couple of times around Ginny got the hang of it and was having an extremely good time bantering with Harry.  

            "Look at Ron." Harry pointed.

            Ginny giggled because even though Ron had actually gotten the hang of it, he purposely kept on falling down bringing Hermione down with him.  He absolutely refused to let go of her hand.

            "They really need to get together, they're way to obvious." Ginny said.

            Harry grinned.  

            A voice boomed out which scared Ginny so much that she fell.  Of course when Harry started laughing at her it was only fair that she pull him down with her.   Ginny started laughing but stopped when she heard the voice say, 

"That's right ladies and gentlemen, couples only.  So grab a partner and make your way onto the ice."

Ginny started making her way off the ice.  

"Where exactly are you going Ginny?" Harry asked. 

"But I thought it said couples only?" Ginny replied.

"Oh come on."  Harry said lightly while grabbing her hand.  

Ginny smiled.  Although he did not proclaim his undying love for her it was something.  It was a start.  

_End_

A/N:  Sorry I ended it so abruptly. I wasn't really sure what else to write.  If you have any ideas on how to make it better drop me a review.  I would be much obliged.    ^__^

                                                                                                                                    *~lilygurl88*~


End file.
